Ready, Set, Jump
by ClarissaxJace
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild has been through the unthinkable. Even though she is an amazing soccer player, it wasn't enough for her abusive father. With her father in prison, and Clary with her new/old family, can she stay strong? Or will she fail? Watch as Clary struggles to find love, hope, and trust, all over again. ONE-SHOT


**Okay so if you like this check out my series "What Lies Ahead. Enjoy:)**

**TMI BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE. Jace+_=The best couple ever**

* * *

"Clarissa Fairchild, where are you going?"

"Clarissa what did your father do?"

"Clarissa why is your father in an institution?"

I clutched my brother, Jonathan, as we walked away from the paparazzi. Jon shielded my face and protectively pulled me closer to him. We got into the black BMW and the driver pulled away and headed for the airport. I looked at Jonathan and he just held me closer. I know what he was thinking 'My baby sister, my poor Clary'. No one really knew the depths of what happened just the surface. However I finally felt safe as I snuggled closer to Jon.

* * *

"Clary, you need to tell us what happened."

My head shot back to the memories of the past. My parents got divorced when I was about 6 years old, Jon moved in with my mother, Jocelyn, but I went with my father and visited in the summers. At first it was okay but once I got to about age 8, Valentine-I don't consider him my father anymore- started getting extremely violent. Once I reached 11 I had whip lashes all over my back. He would whip me every time I would do something wrong in soccer. You see, me succeeding in soccer is what brought Valentine joy. I was good I guess, better than a lot of people, but that wasn't enough; he wanted me to be the best. Hence the reason of the whip.

I would practice until I passed out and when I did Valentine would walk away and let his 11 year old walk home at 2 in the morning alone. When I was 15 things got out of control. I was no longer allowed to go to see Jon and Mum in the summer and I practiced every day. I went to school, practiced soccer, and then went to school again. Sleep wasn't important and plus, if I did fall asleep I'd have nightmares. I probably haven't slept normally since I was 6. I still cant.

Now here I am 16 years old and I can't sleep, I'm covered in slashes and bruises, I'm one of the best woman soccer players in all of California, and I'm full of misery.

I looked at Jon. He had raven black hair and dark grey eyes. However my mother looked like me only she was actually pretty. She as short, tiny, a red-head, and she had green emerald eyes.

"He made me the best of the best at soccer." I shrugged.

"Clary. What. Did. He. Do." Jon looked at my furiously.

I couldn't help it. After all the years of holding it, in the words poured out of my mouth. "He look away my life. He made me practice soccer day and night. I can't sleep anymore. Did you know that? Why did I have to wear tank top under my uniform when I play soccer games? Because I have to make sure my shirt didn't ride up and someone saw the whip marks on my back or the bruises on my stomach." My mom started crying and I bent over "I'm sorry, I just- I've been keeping it in for a long time..." I trailed off.

"Clary, he didn't- uh- 'touch' you at all did he?" Jon looked at me.

I laughed bitterly. "I didn't even have time to eat sometimes. I'd eat once a week and it would be toast or something. He didn't have time to do 'that'."

Jon just hugged me. "I love you Clary don't forget that."

* * *

After a long talk with my mom, and showing Jon and my mother the marks on my back and stomach Jon lead me to my room. Apparently while I was gone my mom fell in love with some rich guy, Luke and we now lived in one of the biggest beach houses in California. It was pure glass and white. In the back there was a huge private beach and pool. In one side of the house was the stables and one the other it was nothing but a forest with a small trail leading to our neighbors.

Our neighbors were the Lightwoods. I remembered Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Maryse, and Robert, they are my moms best friends and Jon is friends with Alec and Jace -who are on the boys soccer team. Isabelle has some crush on my brother and she's the head cheerleader so she tags along sometimes.

Jon abruptly stopped at a double door. "This is your room Clary. Mom wanted it pinks and reds but I told her that's not you, so she just left it. I'll bring you to the mall after you check it out so we can buy you some new stuff. My rooms there" Jon points to the door down the hall. "knock when you're ready."

I swiftly open the doors to reveal my dream room. The room is very bare but that can be fixed. There is a small step in the flooring and a bed there. Theres no sheets on it but that's okay. I see a archway at the back of the room and a set of glass double doors leading out to my personal deck. I walk through the archway and there is a small sitting area again, it's empty but whatever. Theres two doors at the back. In one door is a massive walk-in closet. In the other is a massive bathroom with a huge tub and shower. Feeling satisfied with my room I walk to Jon's room.

"Jon? Can we go to the mall?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiles crookedly and we link arms and he guides me through our four story mansion.

"Can you give me a you give me a tour of the house later? I really don't want to get lost all the time." Jon laughs.

"I'm sure you'll find your way around." He stops at the elevator and presses the button marked 'Garage'.

When the elevator stopped I stepped out to be greeted by a nice looking man and my mom.

My mother beamed. "Clary, this is Luke!"

Luke extended his hand and smiled "Hey Clary."

"Hi."

Luke smiled. "Has anyone ever taught you how to drive?"

I nodded. "I got my G2 and would drive myself from soccer all the time instead of walking home." Jon flinched.

"Well that's good because look what I just got you." he moved a sheet off of a car and my mouth dropped.

"Oh. My. God. Thank you so much Luke!" I squealed and hugged him. I ran to the red

corvette.

"Clary I hate to burst your bubble but we should go now because we have to be home for 4 so you can get ready and it's already 10."

"Why do I need to get ready?" I question.

Jocelyn smiles. "Hun, the Lightwoods are coming over for dinner!"

"Oh." I awkwardly look at Jon. "Let's go then. Thanks again Luke!"

* * *

At 3:30 Jon told me we should probably be getting home. It was kind of funny to see him get all awkward when I said I needed to go to Victorias Secret. I just said it wasn't my fault mom threw out all my stuff.

We got home at around 4:15 and I went upstairs to get changed. At precisely 5:30 the Lightwoods arrived. Before leaving my room I looked at myself once in the mirror. I wore a green dress that went right above my knee and showed off my petite frame. It laced in the back and I let the ribbon fall a little. For hair I tamed my normally crazy hair into wavy curls and I put a little concealer and mascara for my makeup. I was particularly good at getting ready for formal events; Valentine always brought me to balls and shit to 'give the media an appearance'.

As I approached the stairs I paused, took a breath, and walked down the stairs.

"Clary! You look so nice!" Isabelle squealed she hugged me then so did Alec, Maryse, and Robert. "We're so happy you're alright Clary." I just thought 'I'm nowhere near alright'.

"Hey guys, sorry the stupid golf cart broke down and I had to walk." I immediately recognized the voice. "Clary..." He hugged me so tight I thought I might burst. But I didn't want him to let go.

"Hey Jace." Jace was the adopted son in the family. While Isabelle and Alec shared the same black hair and blue eyes Jace was a golden angel, and let me tell you the girls could see that.

"Don't try anything on Clary, Lightwood or I just might need to rip your man-hood right-" Jon was cut off by Jace's fit of laughter.

"Can I not hug my dear friend I haven't seen in..." He looked at me. "When was the last time you visited?"

"Jace." Maryse scolded.

"Its fine." I smiled. "Almost a year ago."

"Dinner!" Called Hodge from the kitchen. He was our butler, but more like a friend than anything else.

* * *

Dinner had been fine until Isabelle made a comment.

"Clary, are you anorexic or something?" No one moved. Jace's face unreadable with his fork halfway to his mouth. "What? I mean she's saying she's full, and she's so small now. Whatever Clary act all innocent." Isabelle had said it as a joke, but still she was supposed to be a friend. She never used to act like this, Jon told me Isabelle had started becoming like that a few years ago. I didn't know to this extent. She knew what happened to me and still she says that.

"Oh Isabelle." I smiled innocently at her. "Actually I was starved by a crazy manic who nearly killed me. I ate about once a week maybe toast or something if I could sneak it. If I was caught eating at all he'd whip me bloody. So no I'm not anorexic, unlike you for the past 8 yeas of my life I've been beaten senseless not fed designer outfits."

Everyone looked stunned and Isabelle stared at her plate. "I'm sorry." She sputtered.

"No you're not. You knew what he did yet you still had the dignity to say what you did." I looked at her crying figure. Pathetic. "Thanks for the dinner Hodge, but I need to go." I got up from my chair and walked out of the room.

I got to my room and stepped into my closet. I walked into the corner where the was mirrors all around you. I stripped down to my underwear and looked in the mirror.

She was right I was boney... Very boney. But I also had bruises, scars, and whip marks on my back, stomach and sides. I touched one of them, it was the newest of the all. I'd gotten it that day I got tired and passed out on the field, right before I finally broke and called the police.

"Valentine please!" I pleaded but he continued to beat me. Blood splattered on the ground and I hear a loud bang. "Stop!" "Please!" Valentine laughed bitterly and I thrashed in his grip.

"Shhhhh." the soothing voice of my brother brings me back into reality.

"I don't want anyone to see me Jon please tell them to leave." I plead. I quickly sneak a glance behind Jon. Everyone except Isabelle stands there, of course she would go home without apologizing.

"Why don't you guys go downstairs for a while. I'll help Clary." Obviously getting the message they all leave. As soon as they do I sob.

"She was right Jon. I am. I'm so skinny and boney. I-"

"Clary, shhhh. No you're not. She's a bitch crying for attention. You are beautiful." Jon kissed my hair and carried me back to his room seeing mine had no covers. He was about to leave after he tucked me in.

"No, Jon! Wait!"

Alerted he turned back to me. "Clary what's wrong?"

"I don't sleep anymore Jon, I can't. I haven't for years. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. I-I just can't..."

"Aw. Clare-Bear." He laid beside me and held my hand. In a matter of minutes I fall asleep with no dreams of Valentine.

* * *

The next few days went by uneventful. I hadn't seen Jace, Alec, Maryse, Robert, or even Isabelle. Not that that was a bad thing or anything.

"There." Jon, Luke, my mother, and I all looked at my room. I smiled.

"It's perfect." and it really was. There was a light baby blue on the walls and a deep-sea blue bed on the platform. There was now blue, green, and white polka-dotted chairs in the sitting area and my closet was fully stocked. All my other furniture was white. It cleary resembled something you would see in magazines.

The next day I decided to go out for a run. I was still practicing soccer because Luke had built a field on the right side of the house, where the path to the Lightwoods' was. I walked into the house and grabbed some OJ. I poured a glass, and chugged it. I put the glass in the sink and walked upstairs. I cursed silently to myself remembering I forgot my iPod in the kitchen. I made my way to the kitchen, searching for my iPod before I knocked into someone.

"Uh- Sorry..." I waited for a response.

"Sebastian Verlac. You are?"

"Clary, and I'm going to go." I began walking away when he grabbed my wrist and froze.

"Why don't we have some fun. Where's you room?"He smiled mischievously.

"Please let go, of me."

"Come here Clary." I turned behind be to see a pissed off Jonathan, Alec, and a steaming Jace. Jace held his arm out and I gladly walked into it. He wrapped his arm protectively around me and so did Jonathan.

"Do not." Spat Alec.

"Under any circumstances." Said Jace.

"Touch my sister again." Jonathan looked at Sebastian . "Ever." Jace's grip tightened on me and Jonathan and Alec stepped in front of me as a group of boys came. They eyed me and suddenly I became conscious that I was still wearing my black sports bra and black shorts and you could clearly see bruises and scars.

"Jace." I whispered frantically, he looked at me. "I need to get out of here, my scars."

"Clary have you noticed that's my arms are covering most of your stomach and I'm standing behind you so no one can see your back? And Alec and Jonathan are blocking the way to you?"

"Alec go get Clary a jacket from her room." Jonathan whispered and Alec set off.

"So babe where are you from? Damn girl do you do one night stuff?" A guy asked me.

"Actually I don't. Given by the way your face looks neither do you." I felt Jace laugh against me.

Jonathan didn't even crack a smile when he said, "Guys this is my sister Clary. Clary the soccer team. None of you will touch her. Got it?" Jon was the co-captain - with Jace- so apparently they hung-out here a lot.

Sebastian then spoke up. "C'mon man. Why does Jace get to hold her half naked?"

At this Jace rolled his eyes. "Because, I'm not some retard looking for whores to hook up with. I actually genuinely care about Clary. Not her ass. Plus I'm stunning." As if on cue Aec strode down with a large sweater that looked like it could fit four people. Of course he would.

I slipped the sweater on and went to go zip it up Sebastian grabbed my arm and pulled me close and then I kneed him in the family jewels.

"Said he was a retard you guys are my witnesses..." Jace put his hands up in a surrendering motion.

I zipped my sweater up and began to walk away when the same guy that asked about the one night thing slapped my ass. Jace immediately pounced on the kid knocking him down before I could open my mouth.

"I said, do not touch her rat boy." Sneered Jace.

Another boy sighed."Simon when do you learn." He held his hand out to me. "I'm Magnus the Magnificent, Alec's boyfriend."

I shook his hand. "Hi. I'd say it was nice meeting you guys but it wasn't..." I looked from an embarrassed Alec, happy Magnus, an unconscious Simon, a pissed of Jonathan, a crouching Sebastian, and a smirking Jace. "So, bye."

I went up to my room when I decided to go down to the beach so I put on my black bikini- Jon looked completely pissed when I bought this- and went outside - avoiding the kitchen.

* * *

After laying on the beach for a few hours I decided to go back to the house this time I remembered to bring a sweater. I walked through the back door again, avoiding the kitchen. I went to my room and changed into jeans and a black tank top and made my way downstairs. I found Jon in the living room with the rest of the team. I didn't want to go near them again so I turned around and went to the study. I wrote a note for Jon telling him I was going out for a bit and turned towards the door.

"Hey babe, where are you going?"

"Out. Goodbye Sebastian." He grabbed my arms and evidently touched a scar. I got sucked into the memory.

I was only 11 and I had gotten a C in school for sleeping. My dad decided to whip me. I squirmed so much seeing it was only the third time I've ever gotten whipped. I screamed and thrashed. But the pain kept coming. 'Clary, Clary come on.' it was an enchanting voice that brought me back down to reality.

I opened my eyes and saw Jace standing over me. I looked around I was in Jon's room.

"What happened Clary? We were fooling around in the living room and Sebastian went to the washroom and then we heard you scream. Jon blocked the way for the other players and I slipped through. Sebastian was standing over you and should were thrashing on the floor!" He looked at my sternly. "What the hell Clary?"

I closed my eyes. "Please go, I don't like it when people see me like this."

"Clary I've already seen it happen twice. What is going on?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know. Whenever someone directly touches a bruise or scar it happnes... I get pulled into the memory… and I freak out I can't tell my right from left and…" I trailed off. Jace hugged me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Clary. But it's never going to happen again I promise you." With that Jace hugged me and kissed my hair.

* * *

The announcer is obviously sitting on the edge of his seat 'Clarissa Fairchild gets the ball and she slips through the guards!' It was Thanksgiving. It has been five years since Clary was taken away from Valentines custody and all the Lightwood children went off to University -except Isabelle who ended up with her rich boyfriend Simon. Alec and Magnus went to some school in Canada and Jace and Jon went to Yale. Clary has gone to Harvard University and has been doing well with her soccer scholarship. All of the Fairchild's and Lightwoods sit at the tv in the living room watching Clary on tv. 'Clarissa Fairchild gets the winning goal again!' Everyone in the room jumps in excitement.

Jace wondered what would have happened if he told Clary he loved her earlier. A week before she left he'd told her he loved her. She said she loved him too, but she was going to school and they couldn't throw away their futures. Jace recalled the words she said before she left.

Clary looked into Jace's eyes and said, "If fate wants us together I'll see you again.".

* * *

I has been six years since I have seen Jace. My heart longs for him and I miss him every second of my life. All of us are now out of University except for Isabelle who ended up getting dumped by Simon once he found out she cheated on him. Isabelle got into some bad stuff and was sent to an Institute where she has fully recovered. I'm now on my way to a very formal dance at my house. It will be the first time I see anyone from home in two years. I had been doing very good in soccer and had no time to come home. Now here I was on my way home about to see everyone I've missed for years.

The limo came to a stop and I looked at myself in the rear-view mirror. I had my hair braided in a headband like way with the rest if my hair flowing down to my waist. My dress dragged on the floor and it was pure gold. It exposed at my back showing my scars. They were no longer a reminder of my horrible past. They were now reminders that when things get hard you push through. When you push you succeed. I stepped out of the limo and into my old house. I step in and am greeted by my mother, Luke, Maryse, and Robert. We talk for a few minutes and then I see Alec and Magnus. We laugh and talk and hug.

Alec pulls me aside. "Clary, thank you for showing me not to be embarrassed with who I am. Thank you for showing me you have to preserve to make dreams come true. I can now love Magnus without embarrassment. Thank you Clary." I hugged Alec.

Someone else poked my shoulder. Isabelle. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Clary I'm sorry for how I've treated you and everything. I just-"

I hugged her. "Don't apoligize it's fine now." She nodded and walked away.

I looked at the staircase and saw Jon. "Jon!" I screamed and eloped him into a massive hug. I started to cry. "Jon, I love you, I've missed you."

"I love you to Clary." He pulled me back and peered over to Isabelle. I smiled.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"Dont make the same mistake I did. Go talk to her, okay?" He nodded and walked towards Isabelle. I watched as he made her laugh. 'Cute.' I thought.

"Clary…?" I would have recognized that melodious voice anywhere.

"Jace…?" I turned around to meet my knight in golden armour. "Jace." I heard it in my ears; the longing for Jace. I ran into to his arms.

"Clary, I'm going to say it now." He said sternly into my hair. He pulled me back and looked into my eyes. "Clary I love you. I've loved you since I met you when we were two. I hate myself for not telling you earlier. It's okay if you don't love m back, Clary. I just want you be happy. That's all, because you are my everything. I love you Clarissa Aldele Fairchild. I love you my Clare-bear. Probably more than I should,-"

I crashed my lips on his. "Shut up, Jace. You talk to much." He smiled. "I love you too Jace. I love you too."

* * *

It could be fate, a coincidence, it could be nothing. Nobody knows why things happen the way that they do. I look in the nearby mirror. My white dress looks amazing on me. I don't care about that though, I want to see my Jace. Jace will soon truly be mine.

"Clary, we're ready let's go." Luke takes my hand and leads me to the door. He smiles. "C'mon Clare." Luke has been my true father. So, there was no question about who would walk me down the aisle.

The doors open and I see Isabelle and Jon holding hands, Magnus and Alec together, and I see Jace waiting at the end of the aisle beside the priest. Jace is there just like he has been for years; waiting. Some people say if you dream hard enough your dreams will come true. Others say fate is everything. I say, we control our lives so don't think too much, just jump.

* * *

"Change does not roll in on the wheels of inevitability, but comes through continuous struggle. And so we must straighten our backs and work for our freedom. A man can't ride you unless your back is bent."

~Martin Luther King, Jr.


End file.
